Something There
by UntoldLies
Summary: 'A smile grew on his face as he came closer, eventually pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe you're here," he whispered into her hair. "I thought we'd never see you again. Everyone is going to be so happy to see you again." "You're going to be my husband?" her shock hadn't quite worn off. Fred Weasley was going to be her husband.' My take a marriage law. AU. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood on the street in Godric's Hollow, the snow landing gently on her hair. It was strange being there. She hadn't been since her journey with Harry. She breathed deeply as she read the address at the bottom of her letter. She couldn't believe she was even going along with this. How could the minister of magic force something like this? How could no one fight back? She knew the answers to the questions. People didn't fight back because they were tired. Tired of fighting. It had been years of fighting. Of a war that had left many people without a family. Thousands of wizards had been lost, possibly more. She was certain the ministry would never find all the missing wizards. But nonetheless, to force a marriage on the young. To force them to have children was just wrong. There was nothing she liked about this arrangement. And worst of all was she didn't even have a name of the man she was going to marry. Just an address. How insulting. She reread the letter she held.

_**Ms. Hermione Granger, **_

_**As you should be aware, due to the recent number of casualties, the ministry of magic has decreed that all wizards and witches must be married by the first of June. You are receiving this letter because our records state that you have not responded to our previous letter asking to register with a potential husband. Due to this, it is our duty to assign you a mate. Should you fail to cooperate, your wand will taken and your memories erased. You will be sent back to the muggle world with no memory of magic or the magical community. It will be forbidden for your friends to contact you. You will spend your remaining years only among muggles. Should you wish to comply, you will find your future mate at the address on the bottom of this letter This will be your new home. Should you choose to comply with the arrangements made for you, you will both be expected at the ministry on the 16th of January for your registration. Should your arranged mate fail to comply you will be expected to report this on the 16th of January. **_

_**Thank you**_

She was seething as she read it again. She couldn't believe this. It had barely been a year since the war ended and they were already back to creating ridiculous laws. She was glad she chose to go home to her mother and father after the war and not gone to work for them. She only wished she had stayed in better contact with the boys. She had barely spoken to Ron or Harry since she left. She would imagine that Harry and Ginny registered themselves. Bill and Fleur, already married, had nothing to worry about. She did wonder who the rest of them paired with. Were they in the same position as she was? So here she was, the 15th of January, ready to meet her future husband. She only hoped that he wasn't someone awful. Hopefully he was someone she could at least talk to. Maybe even learn to like. She cursed under her breath at her mother for talking her into this. She thought her mother would have been outraged, not logical. Her mother understood how much she loved magic. And her friends. She had never intended to stay away from the boys so long. Perhaps if she hadn't she could have at least married Ron. He may not have been her first choice as a husband, but he was her friend. And though they decided not to pursue a relationship after their initial kiss, she could have learned to love him, she was sure. She hoped at least he got to choose. She hoped he was happy with his future wife. She took the key given to her out of her pocket. Exhaling deeply again, she unlocked the front door and stepped into the small home. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. She stepped into the living room, already furnished and decorated. It was certainly cute. Perhaps if he didn't show up, she could live here alone. That would be nice. She froze when she heard footsteps above her. He was here. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she stepped toward the stairs, mentally preparing herself for the worst. As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw a light on in one of the rooms. She slowly moved forward toward the room. Opening the door, she was surprised to see a flash of red hair. When he turned around, her eyes grew wide. Of all people, it had to be one of them?

"Hermione?" He looked like he saw a ghost. He hadn't seen the girl in almost a year. "Are you-?" he stopped, not even able to finish his sentence. Of all people to be paired with, he was paired with Hermione Granger? He had assumed she would never come back after the law was announced. He thought he'd never see her again.

She nodded slowly as he made his way toward her. She couldn't believe she was going to marry one of the Weasley twins. "Fred?" she asked, wondering which one he was. She waited for him to nod before saying anything else.

A smile grew on his face as he came closer, eventually pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe you're here," he whispered into her hair. When he pulled away, he looked her up and down. "I thought we'd never see you again. Everyone is going to be so happy to see you again."

"You're going to be my husband?" her shock hadn't quite worn off. Fred Weasley was going to be her husband.

"Looks like it," his smile faded. "Stupid ministry. What a backwards rule. At least Gin and Harry weren't torn apart," he sighed.

"What about Ron? And the rest of the family?"

"Come downstairs and we'll have some tea. I'll tell you about everything. And then we can let everyone know you're here," he walked out the door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She followed, sitting at the small table. She thanked him as he set a cup down in front of her. She sipped it, letting it warm her all over. She hadn't even realized how cold she was. "So I guess you want the whole story of everyone," he gave her a small smile when she nodded. "Well, Gin and Harry registered as soon as they got their letter. Naturally, they were both happy. They're planning the wedding. Still haven't got a date though. Charlie married his girlfriend in Romania. Some girl named Gwen. Percy registered with a girl named Audrey. They were pretty happy about that. Getting married in two weeks. George and Angelina were paired. She got to their house a week ago. I think they were both a little disappointed but they were happy enough. At least they were friends. And Ron got paired with Luna, of all people. He finally went to meet her about 3 days ago. He says it's not so bad, even if she's a little bit of a nutter," he smiled. "And I have to say, I'm a bit relieved to see you. I was getting worried."

"So what do your mum and dad think?"

"Their appalled, to be honest. They tried to protest for the three of us that wanted to refuse. Thought maybe they could start a petition or something. Dad says muggles use them to get laws and things overturned. But imagine trying to get a bunch of wizards signing their name to something they don't understand. Needless to say, it didn't work. She's happy for everyone else though. She says at least she knows she'll have grandchildren soon. She just hated the whole pairing thing. I think she was worried Georgie and I would run off to be muggles," he laughed. "We talked it over. But we decided it would be worse to be without everyone than to be forced to live with someone we didn't love."

"You two thought about leaving?" she looked at him surprised. Of all the family, she knew the twins loved magic probably more than everyone else. After all, their products depended on it.

"Yeah, for a bit. But of course, there was no guarantee that we'd even know each other after our memories were wiped. Plus we couldn't do that to the family," he shrugged. "I never thought I'd end up paired with you. I was afraid I'd be with some awful Slytherin girl or something."

"Well, I guess I have to admit it could be worse," she nodded. "I still don't like this. I still don't know if I can go through with this. Marrying someone I don't love just doesn't seem like a life I want," she looked down at her cup.

"It's not as though I'd have proposed to you either," he replied, slightly hurt. "But the fact is that if it's between marrying you or going to live with the muggles, I'd much rather be with you." He thought she'd have been happier to see him. At least she knew him. At least she'd be with the people who were like her family still. At least she wasn't forced to marry Draco Malfoy. He had always thought of himself as a catch. But here she was acting like she'd rather leave everything than be with him.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean it as anything personal. It's just that-" she stopped, trying to find the right words. "Well, I always imagined marrying someone for love. And having children with them. And that it'd be my choice. Not some barbaric arrangement."

"If you don't want this, you don't have to go through with it. But I promise if you do, I'll do my best to not drive you insane," he smiled slightly.

"This is the way it has to be, I suppose. I'll just have to accept it. I can't leave everyone forever. I've missed all of you the last year. I wish I would have stay in contact a bit better. But after I got that letter 3 months ago, I was so angry. It took me till now to even make this decision. But I've made it. So I guess you have a fiance, Fred Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat anxiously on the couch as she heard the knocking on the door. She was going to see her best friends for the first time in almost a year. She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her for staying away. She hoped they'd understand. When Fred walked back followed by Ginny, Harry and Ron, her breath immediately caught in her throat. Tears were filling her eyes. She wouldn't have thought that it would have affected her so much at just the sight of them. But here they were, not even yelling at her yet, and she was crying.

"Hey Mione," Harry was the first to walk toward her. He held out his arms, and was happy to see her get up and wrap her arms around him. "I'm so happy you came back,"

When she pulled away, she looked at Ginny, who was crying too, and Ron who looked like he wasn't sure what to think. She started crying harder as she hugged the youngest Weasley. "I'm so sorry I left you guys."

"All that matters is you're here now," Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling as she pulled away. "How've you been? We've missed you so much," she smiled. It was good to have her best friend back. Sure, she had her family, and Harry. But there was no one she could talk to like Hermione.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Ron finally spoke. "Why didn't you at least send an owl to us?"

"I don't know. I just...As time passed it got harder and harder to know what to say," she looked down.

"You could have said anything! We would've been happy to just know you were okay!"

"Ron," Harry put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warning look.

"I'm not mad," Ron sighed. "I just never thought you'd be the one to leave," he looked at Hermione, who was still looking at the ground. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm happy to have you back," he kissed her forehead.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," she smiled. She was so sure he was going to yell at her. To be so mad at her.

"I'm going to go let George know," Fred gave her a small smile. He knew she must want to be alone with her friends. And seeing her with Ron just felt wrong. They looked so natural together, so at ease in each others arms. He half wondered why she didn't come back and choose to be with him. When she nodded, he walked out the door and down the street toward his twins house.

"Hey Fred," Angelina smiled as she opened the door. "George is in the living room. Want some tea? Or butterbeer?" she grinned as he nodded. "Thought so," she walked off, letting him head in the house.

"Hey Freddie, your future wife show up?" he waited for his brother to nod. "So? Is she cute?" he grinned.

"It's Hermione," he sat down.

"As in Hermione Granger?" Angelina asked as she handed off his drink.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"She's back? What the-"

"She showed up tonight. She's at the house with Ron and Harry and Ginny right now."

"So you're marrying the woman our little brother is in love with. How twisted is this? We have to do something. Maybe we can stop this whole law before June. Maybe you won't have to go through with this."

"What can we do, mate? They're not going to back down on this," Fred sighed. "It could be worse though. At least we all have people we know. People we were friends with."

"Yeah, I guess," he frowned.

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione was been back. Her and Fred were now registered to be married. It had been a weird week for her, knowing she was to be married to a man she didn't love. Sharing a house with him. He had at least been kind enough to offer to sleep on the couch. But she felt terrible for making him do it. She got dressed and headed downstairs to find he was still sleeping. She smiled, looking at him, half hanging off the couch.

"Morning, love," he smiled sleepily at her as she picked up the glasses from the coffee table.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," she smiled.

"S'alright. There are worse things to wake up to," he laughed.

"You should stop trying to flatter me," she turned and went back to cleaning up.

"I guess your right. We're going to be married either way," he replied, annoyed. Not that Hermione was bad. It was just, well, she was Hermione. She was the woman his little brother loved. The whole situation was just wrong.

"I was thinking maybe we could set up another bed in the second room. That way you wouldn't get stuck out on the couch," she stopped and looked at him.

"And how would you explain that to the ministry officials who will be coming to check up on us at random?" he finally sat up. "It's alright Hermione. I'd rather be uncomfortable on the couch than have my wand snapped."

"I just feel bad," she sighed as she sat next to him. "Maybe we should set up some ground rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well, for one, you can sleep in the bed with me. So long as you stay on your side," she shrugged.

"You act like you think I'm going to jump you in your sleep," he laughed. "You have to stay on your side then too."

She frowned at him, holding back a smile. "I will most certainly stay on my side."

"Other ruled then?" he grinned.

"Well, you'll sleep in pajamas. Shirt and pants. No more of this," she held out her hand, motioning toward him.

He looked down at his chest and laughed. "You're offended by me not wearing a shirt?"

"I'm not offended. But I'd feel more comfortable," she answered.

"Okay, then. Shirts will be worn to bed. Next rule."

"I'd like to keep my own bathroom," she bit her lip, feeling like she was asking a bit much.

"Of course. I'll keep using the one in the hall," he smiled. "Is that it?"

"For now," she nodded. "Thanks, Fred."

"Of course, love," he smiled. "Told you I'd try to make things alright for you," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. "Now time for me and my offensive chest to go take a shower and go to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're sleeping with him now?" Ginny laughed as she sat in the living room of her friend's house. The whole idea of Fred and Hermione was amusing to her. The bookworm and the prankster. But then again, perhaps it could turn out well for everyone.

"We're sleeping in the same bed," Hermione replied pointedly. "I felt bad making him sleep on the couch. And it's a bit weird, but not as much as I thought." The truth was it wasn't weird. He did a good job of keeping to himself at night. The only weird thing was when she went to sleep, realizing he was there next to her. That she wasn't sleeping alone. That for the first time in her life she was sharing a bed with a man, and it wasn't a man she loved. But nonetheless, Fred had certainly been trying to make her feel comfortable. She appreciated the effort.

"Well maybe you two will learn to love each other after all," she grinned. That wicked Weasley smile. So reminiscent of her brothers. It made Hermione laugh.

"I'm not sure there's going to be any true love here," her smile faded quickly. Every time she realized she was never going to get her shot at true happiness, it made her sad. It certainly wasn't Fred's fault, so she tried not to bring it up around him. But it killed her to think about. She knew Fred was a good man. Perhaps a bit childish at times, but he certainly did his part to protect the people he loved during the war. As much as she knew he could be a good husband and father, he wasn't the man she wanted. They were just thrown into the mess the ministry had created. She had to admit she wondered if Fred was having the same thoughts she was.

"You never know. Maybe Fred's your prince charming and you just don't know it yet." She felt awful for her family and friends. To be thrust into a marriage they didn't want had to be awful. To be forced to have children with them had to be a nightmare. She couldn't imagine being thrown into such an intimate situation with someone she didn't have feelings for. She was thankful for Harry every night.

"I'm not so sure about that. But hey, it could be worse. Fred's a good guy. I know he'll take care of our family. That's what's important," she assured herself. She had been telling herself this every night. Of course, that wasn't going to make getting to that point any easier. At least she had some time before it came down to the children part of the deal. "Lets talk about something else. You still have a wedding to plan," she smiled at her friend again.

* * *

"You don't think they'd do us a favor? We saved their skins after all," Ron frowned.

"I don't think so, mate. I think you're stuck with Luna. She's not so bad though, right?" Harry tried to make his friend feel better. He knew Ron was taking this harder than the rest of his family. At least, since Hermione came back. Before he knew she was marrying Fred, he was thinking Luna might not have been too bad. "I think it's time to try and get over her, mate," Harry frowned. He hated telling his friend that but it was the truth. There was nothing they could do.

"That's easy for you to say. You get to marry the woman you love. You two didn't get torn apart," Ron muttered, anger rising in his voice.

"Neither did you. The ministry didn't do this to you and Hermione. She left. She went home after deciding that you two didn't have a future. Why do you still want to hope for her to come back to you? I'm sorry to have to be so blunt, but she doesn't love you. And the sooner you give up on her, the sooner you can be happy."

"If she hadn't been forced to marry Fred and I wasn't forced to marry Luna, things could turn out different."

"But you don't know that they would have. Please just try to be happy with Luna. Let Hermione try to be happy with Fred. I know it's awful to ask you to do it. But it really is for the best," Harry trying to reason.

"Yeah it is awful to ask. Would you be able to forget about Ginny?"

"That's diff-"

"Of course it's different, mate. It's always different with you. But the fact is when it's something I care about, we can't fight for it."

"It's not like that. If Ginny and I hadn't been together before all this, I'd do whatever I had to do in order to move on. But we were. We're together and in love and looking forward to our wedding. Because we love each other. It's not one sided. I'm sorry Hermione isn't in love with you, but don't put that on anyone else. And don't act like I'm being a terrible friend just because I'm trying to help you. You need to forget this and move on and try to be happy. Because the last thing you want is to have kids with Luna who will know you two don't love each other. It's not fair to ask Luna to watch you pine over Hermione. And it's not fair to Fred or Hermione either," Harry was getting frustrated. He knew Ron was stubborn but this was getting ridiculous. Hermione had been back 2 weeks and Ron had not stopped talking about finding a way to overthrow the law since.

"If you don't want to help me, fine. I'll do it myself," he turned and walked off, angry.

* * *

"Hello, love," Fred smiled at Hermione as he walked in. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book. How was work?" she placed her bookmark and closed the book. "You hungry? I made some dinner," she added casually.

"Famished," he grinned. "Things are getting busy at the shop. Could sure use another assistant," he added as he walked in the kitchen behind her. He knew she was growing restless staying at home all day. And he knew for certain she had no desire to work at the ministry anymore. He and George hoped they could help her out by having her work at the shop.

"Well I hope you can find someone then," she pulled the food out of the oven where it was warming. "I know it's not your mother's cooking, but I hope you can at least learn to tolerate it," she smiled.

He smiled as he took a bite. "I could definitely get used to this. You going to cook for me every night?"

"That's what us good wives do," she laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She really was trying to make the best of it. Maybe Fred wasn't her dream guy. But he was sweet to her. And he was trying. The least she could do was the same.

"Listen, Mione. George and I were talking and we think you should come work for us. I think you'd enjoy it," he finally stopped eating to wait for her to answer.

"You really want me to work with you?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Of course. You're brilliant. And beautiful. People would love to buy from you," he winked at her.

"Alright," she nodded finally. "I'll do it. Could be fun, right?"

"Absolutely. Everything with me is fun," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, love," George smiled as Hermione walked into the shop. He had enjoyed working with her over the last few days. She was surprisingly carefree. He had his reservations about taking her on in the beginning, thinking she'd hate being around them and their pranks. But she seemed to have taken to them. She was even discussing new products with them. He knew with her brains, they could definitely improve on their stuff.

"Hey," she smiled. She dropped her coat and purse off in the office and headed out front. "How's the new quills coming?"

"Having trouble getting the charms to stick longer than a week. I think we need to try a different method. It's fine though. Fred and I will get it eventually. You know, the canary creams took us almost a year to perfect. But here they are today, some of our biggest sellers still," he grinned.

"Yeah, you two never quit, do you?" she laughed. "How's Angelina? Gin said she's decided she wants to get married next month?"

"Yeah," George sighed. "A bit soon if you ask me. But it's really only a matter of time anyway. She's just ready to get it over with, really. Says the sooner we do it, the sooner we won't have to worry about the ministry anymore. I guess she's just accepted that whether we do it now or in 4 months, it's bound to happen. This gives her enough time to get the stuff planned and done," he shrugged.

"You don't look happy," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. She had assumed Angelina and George were about as happy as anyone. They were close in school and she knew they had at least been attracted to each other at one point.

"It's not that I'm not happy with Angie. She's wonderful. It's just the whole thought of being forced into it. It makes it hard to fall in love on a deadline," he laughed. "You know how I feel I'm sure. You can't tell me you aren't having the same thoughts about Fred."

"I can't say I'm itching to walk down the aisle," she shrugged. "But at the same time, it's not so bad. Fred makes me laugh. And he likes my cooking," she laughed. "I just wish we could stay friends and not be forced to have kids. The hard part is knowing what has to happen, not living with him."

"You think you might be getting feelings for my dear brother?" he laughed.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that it's not so bad being around him. Living with him. It's different but I suppose things could have ended up a lot worse," she shrugged.

"I have to say, Mione. My brother lucked out with you," he put an arm around her. "I know he'll do his best to make you happy. Just remember that when you want to strangle him someday," he laughed. "You're coming to Percy's wedding tomorrow right? I mean, I know you didn't exactly get an invitation sent out, but that was before you were back. Mum expects you to be there," he laughed.

"I suppose I'll be there with Fred," she replied quietly. "At least he's happy with Audrey. It'll be good to go to a wedding of people who love each other," she smiled. It was true. She knew there would be several weddings to attend over the next few months, including her own. This one would be one of the few that were actually wanted, even if it was quicker than the couples would have imagined. "I should get out front and open up."

* * *

"Hey Fred," Hermione smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "You cooked?" she was surprised. Fred never cooked. And even more surprising, it smelled delicious.

"No, actually, mum dropped off food. I just put it in the oven," he laughed. "You wouldn't want to eat anything I cook."

"Thank you in advance for that warning," she laughed with him as she sat down and started to eat. She missed Molly's cooking almost as much as she missed being around everyone when she was gone.

"Hey, we got this today," Fred's smiled disappeared as he handed her the envelope.

She inspected it slowly. It was from Luna and Ron. "What is it?" She opened it, surprised by the sadness that caught her at the sight of it. "A wedding invitation? They've decided? I can't believe he didn't tell me," she added slowly.

"When is it?"

"April," she replied, still shocked. "Do you think Harry knows? Does your mum know?"

"If she does, she hasn't told me. And If this is how he chose to tell her, then things are not going to be fun tomorrow," he sighed. They were interrupted when Ginny apparated into the kitchen with them. "Gin, what the-"

"Not now Fred. I know I promised not to ever apparate into your house, but this is serious. Did you get this?" she frowned as she held up the invitation that Hermione was still holding. When they nodded, Ginny went on. "How could he do this? How could he not tell us? And right before Percy's wedding?!"

"Gin, calm down. Being upset is not going to make anything better," Fred got up out of his chair. "Sit down. I'll make you some tea."

"Even Harry didn't know. He went over there. Told me I couldn't go because I wanted to punch Ron on his nose," she huffed.

"He didn't tell Harry?" Hermione looked at her concerned.

"No. Of course, Ron hasn't come by for a couple of weeks," she sighed. "I think he's taking this whole thing really hard. Marrying Luna. Knowing you're-" she stopped. She didn't want to upset Hermione or Fred. It wasn't their fault any of this was going on. And it certainly wasn't their fault that Ron was upset. "We got our first pop in from the ministry today," she changed the subject quickly.

"How'd that go?" Fred propped himself up on the counter.

"Well, they came in, checked all the rooms. Asked a lot of questions. As if we'd have registered ourselves if we weren't in love," she huffed.

"That bad, huh?"

She was ready to answer when their doorbell rang. "I'll never get used to that thing," Fred hopped down and headed to the front door. "Hey Harry, come in," he closed the door behind him before following back to the kitchen. He knew this was about Ron.

"Seems Ron got a visit too," Harry said quickly as the girls looked at him expectantly. "That's why the sudden invitation. The ministry knew they weren't happy with the arrangement. Ron got hot headed and started talking about Hermione. So the ministry made them pick a date. Made them send out invitations. Luna said the ministry was ready to snap their wands right then."

"So they bullied them into it?" Ginny's anger flared.

"Said they didn't have much of a choice," Harry added sadly. "Their checking up extra hard on the people who haven't set dates yet. And if that's the case, you two need to be careful. If they don't think you've accepted this and learned to live with it, they'll do the same to you," he looked to Hermione and Fred.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm just saying when the ministry is here, you better make them believe you two are happy. You don't want to be put in that position. I know you don't. The only reason they have till April is because Luna convinced them she needed to time to plan everything. Because of her dad being away. They wanted to make it sooner than that. So just be careful," he sighed.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other, unsure of what to say. This was not going to be an easy task. And neither of them were ready to get married yet. They had barely accepted this whole situation. "Well, I guess we'll just have to put on a show for them," Fred shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

3"Well, that was fun," Hermione sighed as she sat down and pulled off her heels.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. Percy didn't compliment himself once during his speech. I lost a whole galleon to George," he shook his head laughing as he sat next to her.

"I mean the whole thing with Ron."

"Mione, don't let him bother you. Just because he's upset he's marrying Luna doesn't mean he should take it out on you. I'm sorry he upset you," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I could always curse him for you," he grinned and felt accomplished when he heard her laugh. She surprised him when she leaned in and rested herself against his chest casually.

"I just wish he could get over this. It's not like he's the only one dealing with this stuff," she added, frustrated. "I just don't know what to do with him, you know? He seems to feel like just because we had one kiss that everything would magically change and that we should be married and having kids right now. It's absolute rubbish"

"You may just be underestimating what a wonderful kisser you are," he laughed when she smacked him lightly on his chest. "Come on, Mione. Think about the poor bloke for a minute. He spent years loving you. And you two went through this whole life changing experience together. That's not something that's easily forgotten. Don't get me wrong. I still think my brother's a bloody prat, but I understand where he's coming from. You're a lovely young girl who is brilliant and fun. Who could blame him for wanting to be with you?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because my brother embarrassed you in front of most of my family and friends. And because it's all true," he grinned.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, still smiling. Her face suddenly got serious. "What are we going to do about the ministry?"

He sighed. He knew she was worried they would show up at any moment. He was worried too. He hated the feeling. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. Try not to worry about it."

"I can't help it. What if they come in and make us get married in a month? Or less?" She was imagining all the possibilities. They all terrified her. She wasn't ready for this. She had always imagined when she got married she'd be older. Ready to make that decision.

"Trust me, love. When the ministry leaves here, they'll believe that we are perfectly fine. That we're ready to do this," he assured her. "Why don't you go get changed and comfortable? I'll be up in a few minutes," he smiled.

"This dress is kind of itchy," she frowned as she stood up and adjusted the skirt, fluffy from all the tulle.

"I think it's cute," he winked, chuckling at her blush.

"I'll see you upstairs," she shook her head, turning away from him and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Fred wasn't sleeping on the other side of the bed. She looked around the room, empty. Looking at her clock, she realized it was nearly 10. She never slept so late. She listened closely when she heard voices downstairs. Who would be there so early? She walked quietly to the stairs, trying to figure out if she could recognize any. The only one she knew was Fred. It must be someone he knew. He was laughing. She pulled on a t shirt and pants and walked down the stairs to find Fred sitting with 2 older men. Obviously wizards, and from the way they dressed, they looked like ministry officials. He breath caught in her throat and she debated on running back up the stairs and hiding until they left.

"Mione, come down here, love," Fred grinned at her. She knew from the look he gave her that this was not a request. This was their first visit. "I was just telling the ministry how lovely Percy's wedding was and how happy he was."

"Yeah, it was beautiful," she smiled as she sat next to Fred on the couch, closer than she would have normally.

"Good to see you enjoyed yourselves," the older man said.

"Fred says things are going well with you two."

She knew this was a question. "Yeah, things are surprisingly good," she answered, with more truth than she had meant.

"Good to see you two are getting on well. So when can we be expecting your wedding invitations?"

"Right to the point, I see," Hermione tensed, and felt Fred put his arm around her shoulders to calm her. "You'll be receiving them as soon as we set a date I suppose," her eyes narrowed a bit.

"We think it's best if we waited for a bit. Got to plan things the right way," Fred added quickly.

"I'm not sure waiting is in your best interest, Mr. Weasley," the older man spoke again.

"So it's not enough you force us to get married? We have to do it sooner than the deadline?"

"Calm down, Mione," Fred whispered in her ear. "We really don't want to cause any trouble. We'd just like enough time to plan things the way we would if this wasn't on a timed schedule," he tried to assure them. Hermione still sat tense under his arm.

"You're fiance seems to feel differently. She doesn't seem to want this at all."

"You have no idea what I want. If I didn't want to marry Fred I wouldn't be here," she replied, getting more irritated by the minute.

"You don't think it's the fear of having your wand snapped?"

"I think I lived in the muggle world for more of my life than the wizarding world. I think I could do just fine without it if I wanted to. Now I'm not saying Fred and I would have found ourselves together without this ridiculous law, but I can't say I don't care for him. That I won't be happy with him. So don't sit here and try to tell me why I'm doing what I'm doing. Because believe me, if it was Draco Malfoy I was supposed to marry, my wand would have been snapped the moment I arrived," she huffed.

"Well, then, I suppose that's all we need to hear for now. We'll be seeing you two soon enough."

"Hopefully it will be a more pleasant visit next time."

"Perhaps," Fred nodded as they walked to the fireplace and disappeared. He turned to Hermione who was still seething. "That went well," he laughed. "I think you scared them."

"How dare they come in like that."

"Like what? Like they think we don't want to marry each other?" he smiled. "Isn't that the truth?"

"It's not you. It's just I don't want to marry anyone right now. I don't feel ready," she sighed.

"None of us are," he thought for a minute. "Well maybe a few people are. But those of us who are not insane are not," he smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be alright. I told you the first night that I will do everything I can to make things easier for you. I meant it."

"Thanks Fred," she relaxed against his chest. "I like this side of you. Just so you know," she smiled. "It really helps make all this bearable."

"See? I can be very loveable," he winked at her.

"And you're back," she laughed. "Should have known the sweetness has an expiration."

"Can't be all candy and roses all the time. You'd get spoiled."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fred Weasley! You get down here this instant! You are about to have a serious leg locking curse on you!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"Not much incentive, then is there?" he grinned sheepishly as he walked around the corner. He stopped in a fit of giggles when he saw her covered in a thin layer of blue goo. "You tried to make popcorn didn't you?" he choked out between his laughter.

"You knew this would happen," she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, not specifically to you of course," he finally regained his composure. "Mione, I warned you last week that you shouldn't touch anything that has a red sticker on it," he shrugged, not seeing how any of this was his fault.

"You did no such thing," she argued, then thought for a moment. "No more products in the house!" she stormed off upstairs.

"Mione wait! We need to talk about this," he called out as he followed her.

"No Fred. There's no talking to be had. I don't want any products in this house. You have a shop for this kind of thing. I'm not going to put up with it anymore. Since the ministry came by, I've been on edge all the time. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, this is the third prank to come my way in the last 2 weeks! I'm done!"

"Come on now, love, we fixed your hair. And the candy wasn't so bad was it?" he tried to give her a smile.

"Don't even bring that up again. George is still teasing me when I go in to work," she got even more irritated with him at the mention of it.

"Just because you're embarrassed you had some dreams about me is no..." he stopped when she pulled out her wand.

"I'm done Fred. This conversation is done. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going over to your sister's for some time away," she turned back into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Just bloody great," he muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

"She's just like mum," George laughed as Fred relayed the arguement.

"It's not funny, mate. She's really mad. You're not exactly helping matter by teasing her," Fred sighed as he lazily flicked his wand, working on the wedding decorations he had somehow agreed to help with. "Why do you want these silly flowery things anyway, Ang?" he turned to Angelina, who was meticulously working on hers.

"Because they're pretty. And I'm a girl," she shrugged.

"Since when?" he laughed, and immediately stopped when he glared at him. "Yeah, I'm on a roll today," he sighed.

"So why are you teasing her, George?" she looked up thoughtfully at her future husband. "Isn't it bad enough she's marrying him?" she pointed to Fred with a smile.

"Because Mione had some very interesting dreams about my dear brother when she was under the influence of the heart's desire candy," he laughed. "She's still maintaining that they were only about you because you made them?"

"Of course she is," Fred rolled his eyes.

"She does know that's not how they work right?" Angelina smiled. She knew all too well how most of the twins products worked. And she knew that those candies only showed what the consumer wanted to see.

"Of course she does," George laughed even harder.

"So what did she see? And how did you know? If it's that embarrassing surely she wouldn't have told you."

"That's the beauty of our experimental candies. While that recipe won't make it to the shelves, the testers also have some veritaserum in them, so we'll know how their experience was. Of course, they would generally only be tested on people who were willing to reveal such things. Ginny was going to test, as she said she had nothing to hide, since her desire is a family with Harry. But Hermione decided she had a sweet tooth that day and voila. Dreams about Fred," George grinned.

"She saw us. Our life. Well, all of ours really. The two of us, the two of you, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna. The whole family and their kids. And ours," Fred found himself drifting off, seeing what she must have seen herself. And while he wouldn't generally admit it, he wasn't opposed to the thought of it. As far as having kids went, Hermione would make a wonderful mother. And if their kids were like the two of them, they'd be brilliant.

"She wants to have a family with Freddie," George tried to sound sentimental, but started laughing.

"I think that's sweet," Angelina smiled. "Why would you tease her?"

"Because aside from Ron, Hermione has been the most vocal about hating all this. I just find it funny that she's falling for him," he shrugged.

"She's not-"

"I'd have to agree with George on this one," Angelina interrupted. "Not about the teasing," she turned to him when she noticed him smiling triumphantly. "But Fred I'd say it's pretty obvious that she's developing something towards you. Or she wouldn't be dreaming about your children, now would she?"

"She could only be dreaming that because she wants to accept it all and be happy."

"Maybe," Angelina replied casually. "But I don't think so."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron, how many groomsmen are you going to have? I need to figure out my bridesmaids," Luna asked absently as she braided her long blonde hair. She had avoided talking about the wedding for as long as she could but it was coming up sooner than they wished and she needed to get the details taken care of.

"I don't care," he flipped through the sports section of the daily prophet. "However many you want, I'll match it," he sighed. Truth was, he had given up on all of it. He was no longer going to try to fight it. He was just going to go about his normal routine and pretend to be alright with everything for the sake of his family. After his mom laid into him after Percy's wedding, he had realized she was right. Harry was right. He just needed to accept what was happening. He looked at Luna, who was putting in her radish earrings. Sure, she was strange. But at least she was kind.

"Ron, you're going to have to make some decisions," she turned around to face him. "I know you've been upset since your mom yelled at you, but it's been weeks. You can't sit and mope forever. I know you don't love me. And maybe I understand that you never really will. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to make you happy," she sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "I know I'm not Hermione. But I'm not so bad," she added quietly.

"I'm sorry Luna," he sighed. He never meant to make her feel so awful. And after speaking to his mum after Percy's wedding, she made him realize he was. He was just so angry about everything. About the fact that Hermione was with Fred, that he was with Luna. And worst of all, that Hermione and Fred seemed to be gettign along better than anyone expected. Seeing them at the wedding, it made him cringe.

_He sat in a chair, watching as Hermione danced with Fred. He wanted to scream as he saw Fred's hands move from Hermione's hips to her lower back. Hermione's hands were wrapped around his neck. She tilted her back back, laughing after Fred spoke. Ron was turning red in his anger. How could they look so happy when he was so miserable? He loved her and she knew it. Fred knew it. They didn't even seem to care. He didn't even realize he had gotten up until he was pulling Hermione from Fred's arms. "How could you do this to me?!"_

_She looked at him, a mixture of confusion and anger clear on her face. "What are you talking about Ron?" she folded her arms over her chest and put her weight on her left foot, as she always did when she was upset. _

_"You know how I feel about you and you're standing here with my brother, flaunting it in front of me!" his voice was getting louder. People had stopped dancing. Some were moving away from them, and almost everyone was staring. _

_"Watch it, Ron," Fred warned, stepping forward. Harry was on the other side of Hermione in an instant._

_"Ronald Weasley! Inside now!" Molly yelled as she rushed toward them. _

_"Mu-"_

_"Quiet Ronald! Get in the house now. I'll be in to talk to you in a moment," she lowered her voice then turned to everyone else, forcing a smile. "Go on. Continue with the celebration," she rushed off after Ron. _

"It's okay, Ron. Things will always end up the way they're supposed to be," she shrugged as she got up, back to her usual self. "Want some breakfast?"

* * *

"I don't know why you're so hard on him, Mione. You guys have been getting along great for the past few weeks. Why are you getting so mad at him over something as silly as goo?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She just didn't get it. Days after the wedding, Hermione had been talking about how wonderful Fred had been. Now, the past week, she was getting more and more mad over little things he did.

Hermione sighed. "Gin, there's something I haven't told you. It happened last week," Ginny's eyes lit up, excited to hear something her friend hadn't already told her. "Remember those candies you were supposed to try out for the twins?" she waited for her friend to nod. "I kind of ate one. And had some dreams because of it," she looked down, trying to hide the color rising in her cheeks.

"What did you dream about?" Ginny almost squealed.

"Fred," Hermione mumbled. She had no desire to talk anymore about it but Ginny insisted she continue. "Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well they started out innocently enough. We were at the burrow. Everyone was there with their husbands and wives and children. You had a beautiful little boy with your eyes and Harry's hair. And I had a little girl who looked just like Fred," she smiled slightly, remembering how happy her dream had made her feel at the time. How much she wanted it at the time. "We were all so happy. Even Ron and Luna," she added. "The second one we were bringing home our second child. A little boy with little tufts of red hair. And our little girl was so happy to have a baby brother. And we were so completely happy."

"So that was innocent enough. What about the not so innocent?" she giggled. "Oh, but please no gory details about my brother. I don't need to know anything," she frowned.

Hermione laughed. "Not like I actually know anything about your brother in bed. It was just dreams. But they were good dreams. When he kissed me I wanted it so bad. And to be honest, I felt it still when I woke up. When I looked at your brother all I wanted to do was to continue my dream and feel his arms around me again. But that wasn't the worst part. The absolute worst part was that Fred asked me about my dreams and because of the veritaserum in them, I had to tell him. Even the intimate ones," she shook her head slowly. "And he told George."

Ginny's eyes widened. "How much did he tell George?"

"I don't think he told him about the ones I had about just me and him. George hasn't teased me about that one. But the ones about our kids I know he told him. Because George keeps asking me what names I've picked out," she rolled her eyes.

"Mione you know he's just teasing you because he thinks of you as a sister. He teases me all the time about Harry. Even now," she smiled. "At least Fred didn't tell him everything."

"Well, just because he didn't tell George doesn't mean he doesn't remind me. He keeps joking about getting started on those kids and winking at me every chance he gets," she smiled a bit. As annoyed as she had been with Fred an hour ago, she felt it fade already. She had to admit, the whole dreams situation embarrassed her, but she didn't get mad at him for teasing her about it. It did make her smile. And blush. But the smile was what really counted.

"You like him," Ginny grinned as she spoke in a sing song voice.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and closed it again. "Gin, I think you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fred? Can I talk to you?" Hermione stepped quietly into the study. She could tell from all the papers spread on the floor that he was researching. The crease in his brow eased as soon as he saw her. She was glad. His face was not made for a frown. He didn't look natural with anything but a smile. Of course, she had seen a serious side to him, during the war. And during Umbridge's year at Hogwarts but it just never seemed right.

"Sure Mione. Anything you want," he stood up and quickly moved a stack of papers off a chair for her to sit down. She didn't look mad at him. That was a good sign. He had assumed she wouldn't even talk to him when she got home. He had planned on sleeping on the couch to give her space, if she even came home at all. But here she was, standing in front of him, looking as if the afternoon had never happened.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she started. "You can have your products here. This is your house too. I was just so mad earlier. I don't even know why it set me off so much," she played with her nails as she spoke. She, in reality, knew the truth. She was mad at the fact that she was having feelings for him, not the fact that a prank went her way.

"I've already talked to George and Angie. Any edibles will be kept in their kitchen. And anything that's not will be kept in this room. You won't have to worry about running into anything unexpected anymore."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't mad. I'll let you work," she got up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Hermione?" he called as she stepped into the doorway. When she turned around he grinned. "You wanna help me?"

"With what?" she eyed him carefully, wondering what he could possibly want her help with.

"I'd like you to test something for me."

"No. No way, Fred," she backed up. "Nothing good can come from me using your products."

"Actually, it's not a joke product. It's for Angie. You see, she wants to start her own line of beauty products and has asked for some help from me and George, since we're so good with charms."

"Why can't you test it on yourself?"

"Because I'm not a girl. You see, it's a powder. You sprinkle it over you and it fixes your hair, does makeup for you and changes your clothes into a dress. It's been a pain to figure out but I think I've finally got it," he picked up a paper and looked it over again.

"Like fairy dust," she said quietly to herself, smiling.

"Fairy dust?"

"It's a muggle thing," she stopped and laughed. "Well, not really. It's a magic thing. But it's from muggle stories. Fairy godmothers make the girls beautiful. Usually with a wand, but that's beside the point," she added. "I'll test it for you. But if I go bald-"

"You will be my favorite bald fiance," he smiled. He grabbed a small satchel. "All you have to do is take a pinch and sprinkle it over your head. It should transform you completely. Or it might just do the hair. You don't know what a pain it's been trying to figure out how to get the effect without actually having it touch the face. And since you're my first test subject, I don't know if it'll actually work."

"Okay. Lets do it then," she sighed as he grabbed a small amount and sprinkled it over her head. She was instantly enveloped in a cloud of silver dust. Fred stepped back, hoping it wasn't going to do anything to make her mad at him again. Once the cloud faded, he could see her clearly. His jaw dropped in amazement. It had actually worked. He hair was elegantly swept up on her head. Her makeup was subtle but flattering. And she stood in a long, form fitting black dress that dropped lower in the front than he had ever seen her wear. "How do I look?" She asked, realizing she was completely transformed.

"Amazing," he smiled. "I can't believe it."

She walked down the hall to the bedroom and stared at the mirror. She barely recognized the girl in front of her. She ran her hand over her face, amazed, then over the dress, blushing when she realized how low it was cut. Her blush grew deeper when she saw Fred appear behind her. "Always trying to make girls show off more than they'd like, huh?" she laughed.

"Not at all, love. The charm is designed to best fit the body. I'd say it fits quite well," he grinned as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful."

She looked away, smiling. "So why are you here working on it? Why isn't George working on it with her?"

"Well, she doesn't officially know that this is done. I thought it'd be a nice wedding present to give her a finished recipe she could start with," he smiled.

"That's really sweet, Fred. She'll be so happy," she turned around to face him. She looked into his face, etched with his natural triumphant smile. She was starting to understand why she was developing feelings for him. She could always just tell him, she supposed. They would be married either way. But having to live with him if he rejected her would be awful.

"You okay?" he laughed when he noticed her staring.

"Of course," she smiled, shaking off her thoughts. "Just wondering how long this charm lasts."

"Should be approximately 6 hours. You can always remove the makeup and change your hair back before then. Your clothes will stay under the charm for the full 6. After that, it changes back to whatever you were wearing. But of course, if you have an all day event, sprinkling a little more on should fix it to stay longer. I think," he grinned.

"Well, I should go change. It's getting late. And my boss is awful. I have to work early in the morning," she smiled.

"Good thing he's so handsome then."

"He's alright I suppose. His brother is a little better looking though," she laughed when he narrowed his eyes, still smiling.

"What if the boss gave you tomorrow off so he could take you out tonight and show you off to his friends and family?"

"You want to take me out?"

"Sure. Why not? I always love to have a good looking girl on my arm."

"Who's going to open tomorrow?"

"Verity will do it. She owes me a favor anyway," he shrugged. "I'll go floo her, then head to George and Aneglina's. You wanna invite Ginny, Harry?"

"Sure," she smiled. It had been a long time since she had a night out. She was sure it would be good for all of them. She immediately disapparated and appeared moments later at Ginny and Harry's front door. Ringing the bell, she waited impatiently for them to answer. She hadn't thought about being outside. And she was cold.

"Hermione," was all Harry managed out as he looked at her. "Now might not be such a good-"

"Please? I'm cold," She smiled and walked past him into the living room, where she was thankful to see a fire. "So Fred and I were think-"

"What in bloody hell?" Ron looked at the girl who he had considered the girl of his dreams. He had never seen her look so beautiful. But he had heard Fred's name. He knew she was dressed up for him.

"Hi Ron," she sighed. Now she wished she had listened to what Harry was trying to tell her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course not when you're dressing up for my brother," he rolled his eyes.

"Ron, please. Let's not ruin everyone's night. You know the whomperwhats are attracted to negative energy," Luna said.

"No, I think we should talk this out properly. Without a wedding as a backdrop this time," Ron replied, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"You chose that venue, Ronald," Hermione retorted casually.

"Guys are we really going to do this?" Harry sighed. Ginny simply kept her mouth shut. She was hoping Hermione would tell Ron what he needed to hear.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing to you? I haven't done any of this," she frowned, getting irritated again.

"If you had been here, we could be together!"

"If I had been here, we still would be where we are now! I still wouldn't be marrying you, Ron, because I don't love you. Not in that way. And there'd be no way that I could do that to you. Or me," she added, softer.

"So you'd rather spend your life with my brother than one of your best friends?"

"Fred and I are going through the same thing. Marrying someone who we had no future plans with. But if I was with you, you'd spend your whole life with me, hoping I'd feel the same about you as you do me. And Ron, as much as I love you as a friend, I'll never be in love with you. We'd both be miserable wishing the other one wouldn't feel the way they did. And who's to say that it wouldn't make us hate each other?"

"I could never hate you!"

"You say that now, Ron. But being with Luna, you have a chance to be happy with someone who can love you. Don't you get it? It's better this way. I know you don't think so right now. But it's true."

"Maybe you're right," he nodded sadly. Maybe he did just need to actually accept it all. Maybe losing Hermione as a friend was much worse than losing the possibility of being with her.

Ginny and Harry looked at him, eyes wide. They couldn't believe this was actually ending without Ron leaving in a huff. Hermione herself looked shocked. Luna simply smiled, as though she believed he would come to this conclusion sooner or later. Hermione was about to respond when Fred appeared in the fireplace. He looked around, seeing Ron. "I was wondering what was taking so long, but I understand now," he looked to Hermione, as if to confirm if everything was alright, and was slightly relieved when she gave him a small smile.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Ginny asked before Ron could say anything. He may be accepting the loss of Hermione as a potential lover, but she was sure he was still not fully accepting of Fred being with her.

"Well, we were going to ask you to come out tonight," he replied slowly. He really didn't want to be saying this in front of his brother.

"Go ahead. I think it's time we left," Ron muttered, grabbing Luna's hand. "I'll see you guys around," he added before they disapparated.

"So then, do you want to go out with us tonight?" Hermione spoke first. "George and Angelina are coming too," she added hopefully.

Ginny looked to Harry, and the two seemed to share a silent conversation. "Sure," she shrugged, smiling. "It'll be nice to go out and have a little fun. We'll go get ready and meet you back at your house."


	9. Chapter 9

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her thoughts were fuzzy. Her head had a numb ache to it, as it did sometimes when she didn't get enough sleep. She blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. It was only then she she realized she was wrapped around something. No, not something. Someone. Fred Weasley, in fact. She wanted to jump and make a dash for the bathroom, but thought better of it. He was still snoring lightly. That was a good sign. She slowly untangled her arms and legs from around his limbs, working to not wake him. She sighed in relief when she was almost free, but it was too soon. She panicked again as Fred turned over toward her, wrapping his arm over her stomach, his head on her shoulder. How was she going to get out of this one? And why was she tangled up with Fred Weasley at all? She had never done that before. She once again tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Morning, love," he purred into her hair. It gave her goosebumps.

"Hi," she replied quietly, still pinned under his arm.

"Sleep well?" he grinned as he moved, propping himself on his elbow.

"I slept alright."

"Why do you look so scared?" he laughed. "Do I make you nervous?" he wiggled his eyebrows, getting a laugh out of her.

"No, of course not," she tried to sound sure of herself. It wasn't necessarily that he made her nervous. It was more that being so close to Fred was making her more aware of the feelings she was starting to realize. "But you're not wearing a shirt," she added.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Guess I got hot overnight," he shrugged. "I should get up and get dressed anyway," he started off the bed, making his way toward the door. He turned around and gave her a mischievous smile. "You liked it though, didn't you?"

"Fred," she laughed, tossing a pillow his way, ignoring the fact that he was right. She had never woken up feeling so comfortable, enveloped in his warmth; comforted by his hold.

"You don't have to admit it. I know in my heart," he winked, tossing it back at her before turning and heading into his bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione dear, I'm so glad you stopped by for lunch," Molly smiled at the young woman she had come to think of as a daughter. She placed a large plate of food in front of her and insisted she finish it all. "You're too skinny," she told her, in the same matronly tone she always used when she said it.

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly," she insisted.

"Molly, you tell me that every time. But honestly, I eat so much when I'm here. Keep feeding me like this and I'm going to turn into a balloon," she smiled as she started to eat.

"Oh dear, you'll never be anything more than a wisp," Molly shook her head, smiling as she sat down. "So why did you come by today? Not that I don't love having you," she added.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. It's almost March. that means 3 months and I'm going to be married. I need to start the planning. And I just don't know where to begin," she finished quietly. She put her fork down, suddenly not feeling so hungry. That was the first time she had realized how close this wedding business was. She dreaded it less than before, but when she thought of having a child so soon after, she felt worse than she ever had.

Molly put a hand on Hermione's. "I know this is tough on all of you. And I know it doesn't help, but I'm so happy you're going to be my daughter. And whether Fred tells you or not, he's really happy it's you," she smiled.

"He's told you that?"

"He doesn't have to, dear. I'm his mother. I can see it when you two are together. I saw it when Ronald yelled at you at the wedding," her face turned sour at the memory. She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on how her son had acted. "But just in how protective he was over you and the way he stayed so close to you after, I could tell. He always looks a bit happier when you're around," she smiled. Her smiled faded when Hermione looked down. "What's wrong dear?"

"Molly I don't think I'm ready to have a baby," she looked up, ready to cry. The thought of having a child terrified her beyond belief. And it was starting to hit her that it was going to have to happen. Soon. They were expected to give birth to their first child by their second anniversary. That meant only a year to be married and by themselves before she had to be pregnant.

Molly got up and put her arms around the young woman. "It'll be alright dear. I know it's hard. And the thought of it scares you right now. But I promise once that little baby starts growing, you'll love him or her with all your heart. No matter how it came to be."

"Thanks Molly," she smiled sadly. Of course she knew she was right. She would love her baby no matter what. She just hoped she and Fred would love each other like parents should. "I think I want to set a date. We haven't had any visits from the ministry lately and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I heard you scared them off," Molly laughed quietly. Before the war, she would never have condoned such harsh talk to ministry officials. But the circumstances had certainly changed. "George and Fred were so proud of you," she smiled. "When were you thinking?"

"Well I haven't spoken to Fred about it yet. But I know Gin and Harry are planning late April and Ron and Luna are early April. I was thinking early or mid May. Not that we could wait any longer," she sighed.

"I think a May wedding would be beautiful. Wonderful weather. Why don't you see if there's anything Fred wants in particular and then you and Ginny can come over and we can work on both weddings," she suggested.

"Sounds great. Thank you," she hugged her future mother in law. "I should go. I promised Ginny I'd go pick out my dress with her."

"Tell Ginny if she even tries on one dress without me she'll regret it," Molly laughed.

"Will do. I'll see you soon," she replied, smiling, as she stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Ginny's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione leaned her head on Fred's shoulder as she watched George and Angelina have their first dance as husband and wife. She was amazed at how beautiful they looked together. For a couple who hadn't picked each other, they certainly seemed made for each other. The way she smiled at him; the way he held on to her. She couldn't believe she had just had a conversation with George about his doubts a month ago."Look happy, don't they," Fred smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Incredibly," she smiled, never taking her eyes off of them. She couldn't recall a time George looked so content; so complete. She wondered for a moment if she and Fred would look so happy at their own wedding. Would he hold her the same way? Would everything be in awe of them the way she was of the couple in front of her?

"I can't believe how put together mum is right now," she chuckled quietly. Molly was beaming, looking at her son and daughter in law. She was barely even sniffling anymore. Arthur's face echoed his wife's. Fred noticed the shine of tears on his father's face as well.

"She must be getting used to all this. After all, she only has 3 more children to go before you're all married off," she smiled, looking up at him.

"I'd be willing to bet she'll be a wreck when Fleur has the baby," he grinned. It would be the first Weasley grandchild. Molly was bound to be a weeping mess the way she was at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"That's a sucker's bet, Weasley. I'd never take that," she laughed. She knew he was right. "That poor child is going to be traumatized from being passed around. I'm sure your mother won't be the only one who'll be baby crazy."

"Ginny's going to be awful. She's already reading those awful pregnancy books," Fred laughed. He knew his sister was ready to be married and have her family started.

"Don't know why. Your mother is going to be all over her every second of the day telling her how to do things," she tried not to laugh as she thought of it. Molly always had good intentions with her children, but she had a tendency to be a bit overbearing at times. And with Ginny being the only born Weasley girl, she knew Molly would drive her crazy.

"I love that you know how crazy my mum is and you still love her for it," he gave her a light squeeze. "You were truly born to be a Weasley." He looked up and noticed several other couples out dancing now. Surprisingly, he noticed Ron with Luna. Even more surprising, Ron didn't look upset. He hadn't talked to his brother more than in passing since the night of Percy's wedding, but he knew from Charlie that Ron seemed to be finally accepting Luna as his bride to be. He had been happy to hear it. Despite everything, he wanted nothing but happiness for his brother. And the fact that Ron wouldn't be yelling at Hermione anymore was a plus.

"Just like you were born to drive your family crazy," she laughed when he shrugged and nodded.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you in here, love," Fred smiled as he found Hermione in the kitchen. "Needed a break from the crowd?" The reception was still going, full swing. It was starting to get late, and while he loved parties, it was nice to be in a quiet place for a few minutes.

"Just wanted some quiet. And some water."

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he smiled as he made his way toward the table.

She blushed lightly as she laughed. "Thank you," she sat next to him. "Everyone still having fun?"

"So much. I don't think anyone is going to want to get out of bed in the morning. I can't believe mum let this much firewhiskey at the party," he laughed. He knew most people had drank their fair share.

"We're all adults now. Besides, I think she knows by now you two would sneak it in. Better she know what she's drinking," she grinned.

"We'll never live that night down will we?" he laughed, remembering the first and only time he had seen his mother out of her wits. "We didn't think she'd drink so much of it."

"No. You will never live that down. You'll never live a lot of things down," she laughed.

"Some things I might be able to live with," he grinned.

"Wha-" she started to ask him what he meant when she suddenly found his lips on hers. She was too shocked to respond for what felt like forever. And when she finally eased herself into his kiss, he pulled away.

"Been wanting to do that for a while," he winked as he got up. "See you back at the party," he waved playfully as he left her sitting, still at a loss for words.

* * *

"So he just kissed you and walked away?" Ginny was on the verge of laughing but held back for her friend's sake. She knew her brother had a different way he went about doing things. And she was certain he was trying to drive Hermione crazy. "Sorry Hermione, I haven't seen him since he went inside. Though I haven't been paying much attention," she admitted.

"He is so frustrating!" Hermione growled. On the one hand, she found her heart leaped at the prospect that Fred was returning her feelings. On the other, she was irritated at the way he left her. He just couldn't do anything the conventional romantic way.

"I'm sure he's around," Ginny replied.

"When I find him-" she stopped, realizing she had no end for that sentence. "Well, I don't know. But I'm going to find him," she huffed and turned on her heels.

"Try the pitch!" she shouted after her friend.

Hermione decided to take Ginny's advice and headed toward the other wide of the house, where they had set up a makeshift Quidditch pitch to play. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Fred flying a few feet above her, grinning. "Fred Weasley, get off your broom and come talk to me!" she shouted.

"As you wish," he landed smoothly and was face to face with her in an instant. "You want to talk?" his grin widened.

"Well I'd like you to explain what happened," she answered, sounding unsure of herself.

"I kissed a pretty lady. Not sure what more there is to explain," he shrugged.

"And then you ran off!"

"I thought you girls liked mystery," he winked at her.

"Not that kind," she replied, still irritated. She couldn't understand how much he could annoy her and it only made her feelings for him stronger.

"You still like me though."

"You don't know that," she tried to sound defiant.

"I know more than you think, Mione," he smiled. "I know that you're standing here waiting for me to kiss you again. And I know that it's driving you insane that I'm not going to."

"You're not?" she asked before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it when he laughed.

"Just wanted to know you wanted me to," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer before capturing her lips again. This time she was prepared. And didn't pull away nearly as quickly.

"You are such a nuisance," she smiled when he let her go.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though," he grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been dealing with some serious stuff with my family and it just hasn't left me the time to write. I really hope you guys will stick with me though now that I'm back. Thank you all so much for the reviews and favs and follows! I appreciate every single one of you!**

When Hermione and Fred rejoined the party, hands entangled, they noticed several pairs of eyes on them. Ginny and Harry had matching smirks on their faces. Molly had a lovely smile, and Ron was looking at her, a bit of sadness obvious in his eyes. Hermione's heart dropped when she saw him. While she was relieved to see he wasn't turning red from anger, she didn't want to hurt him. But she should be able to hold hands with the man she was marrying, right? Was it really so bad to embrace these feelings for Fred? She looked around and noticed that while there were still several people dancing and drinking, a lot of them had gone home. The tent only held about 15 people now, instead of the near 50 it had when she left to find Fred. They hadn't really been gone that long, had they? They had talked for a bit on the field after their kiss, but she didn't realize they had been out for so long.

"So is my favorite couple now a couple?" Ginny ran over excitedly. She had known it would only be a matter of time before they finally admitted how they felt. But she was hoping they didn't just avoid the whole feelings conversation. She knew they were right for each other. As messed up as the ministry law was, it did make good choices. Ron had seemed to be the only one who was not fully accepting it. All the other couples seemed to be made for each other. And it was more obvious the longer they spent together. Anyone who watched Fred and Hermione could see they were built for each other. Just as much as her and Harry, and George and Angelina, and even her mother and father.

"Well, good news sis. Are you prepared?" Fred grinned. "We're getting married," he laughed.

Ginny scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue at Fred's joke. "You know what I mean."

"Everything is exactly how it should be, Gin," Hermione smiled as she gave Fred's hand a squeeze and looked at him. "Where'd everyone go?" she looked back at Ginny and Harry, who now had his arm around the red head's shoulders.

"It's pretty late. We need to be going soon too. Work in the morning. Unlike some people, our jobs don't consider the day after a Weasley wedding a holiday," Harry smiled.

"Getting a Weasley twin to commit is a very big deal," Angelina grinned as she walked up, George behind her.

"We were once considered very eligible bachelors," George mirrored his bride's smile.

"Of course. You two had girls lining up around the block," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"More like the quidditch pitch, if you want to get technical, baby sister," Fred laughed. His face suddenly turned more serious. "Hey, Angie, whenever you're done here, you and George come by. There's still the small matter of your wedding gift."

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll see you in a bit. We need to make the rounds and thank everyone."

* * *

"She really loved the gift. That was a really wonderful thing you two did," Hermione smiled as she pulled her curls up into a ponytail as the pair readied for bed.

"She deserves it, having to put up with George all the time," he laughed as he walked behind her. He unhooked her necklace and took the time to brush his fingers along her neck, sending a chill along her spine.

"And what do I get for putting up with you?" she teased as she turned to face him.

"I'd say it's a privilege to be able to put up with me," he gave her a wink. "But if you want something else, I'll work on figuring something out," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. He loved kissing her. Her lips seemed to fit with his like a puzzle. He brushed his hand along her neck and down her arm, relishing in the fact that he felt goosebumps under his touch. He loved the soft sigh that escaped her lips as he moved his own down to her neck. He tugged lightly on the hem of her shirt and instantly regretted it when she pushed him away. He knew what was coming.

"Fred, I'm just-"

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away," he ran his hands through his ginger hair. "It's okay," he stepped closer to her again. "I get it. You just let me know what you're ready and I'm there," he grinned.

"Of course," she smiled. "Thanks, Fred."

"So are you still okay sleeping next to me or is it too weird now?" he grinned.

"Might be a little weird," she started. "But I think I can manage it. As long as you stay on your own side," she smirked.

"Of course, love. But you're welcome to come over to my side," he gave her a wink before hopping into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The week before Ron's wedding seemed to go much faster than normal. There were so many times Hermione wanted to extend her hand to Ron and offer help, but it was still cold between them. They had talked here and there, but she was worried things might never get back to normal. Although, she had noticed Ron and Luna were becoming closer. And from what Luna had told her, things were much better. Ron had even taken her on a real date. Of course, Hermione was happy for Ron and Luna, but she still felt pangs of guilt whenever she heard his name or saw him.

"It's not your fault," Luna would assure her time and time again. "He's just stubborn. If it weren't for this marriage law, he'd probably be fine with you being with someone else. He's just convinced himself that because he can't have you, he should."

Of course, Hermione knew there was truth in this. But there was still parts of her that wondered if she and Ron would in fact be together if this whole thing hadn't happened. Would she have even come back without the law? She rested her head on her knees as she thought of all the time she had been gone. Of how she had run away and left the people who had mattered most to her, all because of what? Because she was scared? The nightmares of Bellatrix had been long gone. She traced the faint scar on her inner arm as she thought of it. The memory of it all had made her cold.

"You okay, love?" Fred slid next to her on the couch. "You look deep in thought. And not the pleasant kind."

She looked up at him, still half distracted. What about Fred? Where would he be without this whole mess? Probably courting many of the young women who came into the shop and flirted with him and George. He could be free to do whatever he liked. Instead, he was stuck. With her. "Fine," she mumbled.

"You thinking about the wedding?" She nodded, not wanting to lie to him. "Are you upset my brother's marrying someone else?" The way he looked at her in that instant gave her the same pangs she felt with Ron. Fred's face was never meant to be so serious. But here he was, looking at her, a crease above his brow, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her body against his. "No. Not at all. I just wish things were different. That Ron and I could be friends like we were," she closed her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"It'll happen eventually. My brother's too stubborn to live without you." His words gave her comfort. Because she knew they were true. And she knew that Fred wouldn't say them if they weren't. He knew his brother better than just about anyone.

"Fred, are you really happy with me?"

He laughed slightly. "Do you really have to ask? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"But you were here before. Are you just making the best of things? Would you still be here if we weren't being forced into this?" she lifted her head up to look at him at her last question.

"Mione, I'm happy here. With you. And if they told me tomorrow that they had changed their minds, I would still be here," he kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closed to him again. "When you came through that door, I was so thankful that I was going to spend my life with someone I truly cared about. I've always cared about you. Maybe not the same way as now, but it doesn't change the fact that you've always meant something to me."

"I'm glad I'm marrying you, Fred," she sighed into his chest. It was the truth. He made her felt safe and wanted. And he could make her laugh more than anyone she had ever met.

"Let's just hope you feel the same way once we're actually married," he laughed.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she stepping inside her old room at the burrow. The wedding was long over, and Ron and Luna had already headed home. Unlike the rest of the wedding parties, this one seemed to be over before it began. "Why are you sitting in here all alone? Fred was looking for you."

"He didn't even want to look at me, Gin. I didn't even get to tell him congratulations," Hermione never stopped playing with the hem of her dress.

"Oh, he's just being foolish. Harry says he's not even mad anymore. For real this time. He's just too embarrassed to apologize to you," she sat next to the young woman. "Besides, today was stressful for him. He hasn't fallen in love the way everyone else has. He still has a ways to go before he falls for Luna the way you have for Fred," she sighed.

"I just always thought that Ron and Harry and I would all be a part of each other's weddings. I really thought after the hunt for horcuxes there wouldn't be anything that could come between us. I guess it's my fault for leaving," she finished sadly.

Ginny ran a comforting hand through he friend's hair. "Hermione, you don't know that anything would be different if you had stayed. It's just the whole you and Fred thing. It wouldn't make any difference if you had been there the whole time. He'd still be upset. He's just hot headed."

"And what kind of person am I that I can fall for his brother while he's so upset?"

"The kind that deserved to be loved. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with Fred. I think you two are perfect for each other. Fred loves you. And you love him. Don't let Ron ruin that."

Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny was right. So why did she still feel so damn guilty? Maybe because she knew that a small part of her had wanted to stay with Ron. She had wrestled with the decision to leave, because deep down, she knew she had felt the same for Ron as he had felt for her. But the thought of letting him see her break down had been enough to send her flying. She couldn't explain why. The boys had seen her through tough times before. But for some reason, she had felt different. Like she couldn't breathe anymore. She needed to get out of the magical world. And without that law, she'd probably still be with her parents, living as a muggle. "Ginny, I didn't leave because I didn't love Ron," she felt a familiar sting in her eyes. "I left because I did," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What? I don't understand," the red head's brows furrowed.

"I think I was scared. I felt so broken and wrong. And there was Ron, who loved me. And I wanted to be with him. To feel that comfort. But I was so afraid that everything would fall apart. Because I knew that even if what I felt for him was love, he loved me so much more. And I thought I would ruin everything. And the nightmares just made everything so unbearable. And I just thought that instead of letting myself fall for him, I needed to run and let him get over me. And then this stupid law happened," she rambled, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"You skipped the ending, love. Do you still love him?" She felt her stomach drop when she looked up and saw Fred leaning against the door frame.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fred, I-" she started, but stopped. She wasn't sure where she was going. She didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I should let you two talk," Ginny got up quietly and walked out. As she passed Fred, she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Of course, Fred knew this was a warning. To not get upset. To let Hermione speak. He stepped forward to sit on the bed next to Hermione. "It's okay if you still love him. He still loves you," he spoke quietly.

"Fred, it's not like that," she looked at him, but he was looking intensely at the floor. "Please look at me."

When he looked up, he pulled his face back to a neutral state. "I know you went through a lot with him. And I can't pretend that I don't want you to have feelings for him, but if you do, I'm not mad. You didn't choose a life with me. We were forced together. I just don't understand why you didn't come back to be with him."

"Because I didn't want to marry him. I may have had feelings for him, yes. But the fact is, that didn't mean I wanted to marry him. You know I didn't want to marry anyone. When I left, and I had time to be alone, I realized Ron wasn't what I needed. And I don't love him now. Nothing more than a friend. I want a life with you. I understand now why Ron wasn't what I needed. It's because Ron and I were thrown together in life or death situations. With you, it's different. It's not because I think I'm going to die tomorrow. It's not adrenaline or fear pushing me to you. It's just you," she touched his cheek.

"So why tell Ginny all this now if you don't still love him?"

She let her hand fall as she shrugged. "It's been bothering me a lot lately. Wondering what would have happened if I hadn't left. I keep feeling like I brought this misery on Ron. Because I keep wondering if I would have been with him had I stayed. And he wouldn't be so miserable. And you'd be happy with someone and your family wouldn't be tearing apart because of me."

"Mione, my family isn't tearing apart. We've gotten through a lot worse than me and Ron having it out over a girl," he gave her an almost sympathetic smile. "Besides, I'd be miserable without you," he attempted to give her his trademark grin. It was weaker than normal, but the hint of its presence comforted her a bit.

"You wouldn't know you were miserable. You wouldn't have fallen in love with me."

"Can you keep a secret?" he gave her a wink.

"Fred, if you tell me you loved me before all this, I'll smack you," she gave a light laugh as she nudged him. She was relieved when she heard him laugh. It was a genuine one. She was worried when he walked in that she wouldn't get to hear it again.

"Fine, you win. I wouldn't be in love with you, and maybe I'd be with some other bird, but where would you be? If you realized you didn't love him, it wouldn't have changed from staying. So We'd all be happy except for you, who would be sadly watching me live out my happy married life. If that really what you want?" he put an arm around her when she shook her head, still smiling a bit. "Stop trying to put my prat of a brother's feelings before your own. If he wants to make himself miserable by losing you, that's his problem. But any way you work this out in your head, someone is not happy. And personally, I prefer the ending where you and I are happy together now and my brother ends up happy despite himself."

"How is it that you end up comforting me when I upset you?"

"Because I'm amazing, of course," he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"How'd your talk go?" Ginny took a bite of cake as Fred walked down to the kitchen and plopped himself in a seat beside her.

"We're good," he replied casually as he plunged his own fork into her cake, despite her protests.

"You know even if she has feeling for Ron, she loves you more, right?" She couldn't tell what her brother was thinking.

"I know," he nodded as he took another bite. This time she just stayed quiet. "She just wants him to be happy. I get that. She's been feeling guilty and just needs to let it go. She needs to realize that Ron's going to be back to being friends with her and everything will be back to normal soon."

"Are you really okay? I know you love her. That can't have been easy to hear," he watched him finish the last bite before he turned back to her.

"Ginny, do you think I really didn't know she loved Ron back then? Why do you think I was so surprised when it was Luna he ended up with and her with me? I'm not fooling myself into thinking I'm her first love. But the fact that she can be happy with me now is enough. We're going to be married any way we spin it. So there's no need to dwell on the past. I'm glad she's finally getting all this out. She's been quiet lately and keeps asking me if I'm really happy with her. It's good to know that it's not that she doesn't love me like I love her."

"You really are good for her," she smiled.

"That's what I keep saying," he laughed. "I don't think she always believes me."

"I believe you," Hermione joined them. "You're just so smug sometimes, I can't let you know it."

"I've never been smug a day in my life," he forced his brow to furrow, despite the smile still spread across his face. "Okay, maybe once," he added when both girls looked at him. "Can I go back to the whole wounded thing from upstairs? I got sympathy then. I feel like you two are ganging up on me now."

"Nope. We've already crossed that bridge," Ginny smiled. "Which I'm glad you two didn't have a whole long drawn out drama fest, because honestly, I'm tired and need to get home to get some sleep. Love you both," she hugged them before disapparating.

"I think sleep sounds good. How about you, love?" he held out a hand as he stood up.

"Sounds wonderful actually," she yawned as if on cue.

"You going to make tonight up to me?" he grinned.

"I'll figure out something," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "Tomorrow. Tonight we sleep."

"I'm holdign you to that, love," he winked before they disapparated.


End file.
